disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch is an upcoming character in Avengers: Age of Ultron. she will be portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen. She is the Sister of fellow Avenger Quicksilver. She is said to be the love interest of the Vision. Appearances Avengers: Age of Ultron Director Joss Whedon has stated that the Scarlet Witch and her brother, Quicksilver, will appear in the 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron. Whedon revealed that she would not be wearing her costume from the comics. In August 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Marvel Studios was in negotiations with Elizabeth Olsen to play the character. Other Appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wanda along with her father and brother, went to Avengers Mansion, to claim the Wasp for the Brotherhood of Mutants, believing that she is a mutant, due to a rumor in the news. Facing the Avengers, Wanda uses her Hex Blasts on a garbage can, causing it to explode and thus defeating the Wasp, who understand the reason behind their arrival, claiming that she is not a mutant, while Magneto attacks the anti-mutant protesters were in the mansion because of what one of them threw a brick at him. This makes Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver went against their father, who imprisons them with pieces of metal, almost strangling his own daughter with her powers, but being released by the Wasp, who starts firing her stings to Magneto. When the Avengers are released from the metal bars, attacked Magneto, who escaped when Wanda and Pietro attacked him, demanding there should be a better way, they state because his anger makes him blind and cruel as those who fight, but Magneto, claiming that Mutantkind is the best way, and when the war came, they will see the truth, and be on his side, or be destroyed. After the attack, Iron Man tells Wanda and Pietro to come with them, and Jan explains to the twins that she is not mutant, but the Avengers would not mind if they are, and also speaking to the crowd that regardless of whether they are, they fight against the bad guys together, Quicksilver grabs the Scarlet Witch and escape, but not without telling the Avengers that they have given the siblings something to think about. Scarlet Witch can be seen on Fury's wall of Skrull suspects in the episode "Infiltration". Ultimate Spider-Man Scarlet Witch makes a cameo in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Flight of the Iron Spider". Trivia *In the comics, Scarlet Witch is married to The Vision *Instead of her traditional head piece, she will wear a headband. *Scarlet Witch and her brother Quicksilver could possibly be working for HYDRA. Gallery scarletwitch.png M.12.scarletwitch.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron Concept Art Avengers 5.jpg O-ELIZABETH-OLSEN-900.jpg|Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch O-ELIZABETH-OLSEN-900-3.jpg|Elizabeth Olsen and Jeremy Renner on set of Avengers: Age of Ultron O-ELIZABETH-OLSEN-900-2.jpg O-ELIZABETH-OLSEN-900-1.jpg Scarlet Witch On Set.jpg O-ELIZABETH-OLSEN-900-4.jpg Spl725161-024.jpg Avengers-340x440.jpg|Set photo with her brother Quicksilver 1010294 842352585781315 121817678 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron characters Category:Heroines